


Contact: Lucky Strike

by Novaviis



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Endgame, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis
Summary: Dick continues to text Wally after his death. A little Text Therapy shouldn't get so out of hand.[06/30/16]I keep opening your contact. DGTurns out the only one I want to talk to about my best friend getting vaporized is my best friend. DGI don’t know why I’m still talking to you. DGYou’re gone. DG





	Contact: Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> A birdflash fic? That's not Watercolour? Ultimate betrayal, I know. 
> 
> I wanted to try a little something different, and this has been in my head for a while now, so... idk, here.

**[Contact: Lucky Strike]**

 

**[02/14/16]**

You know we need to talk about what happened after talking to Roy at some point. DG

Wally, come on. DG

Just heard from Ollie. Seems like Roy’s looking a little better. DG

So, maybe the night wasn’t a total flop. DG

For fuck’s sake, Walls, are you five? DG

You know, you’re being a real dick. DG

_Thought that was you. WW_

Not funny. DG

Wally.  DG

We can’t just ignore this, we need to sort it out at some point. DG

_Don’t know what you’re talking about. WW_

Yes you do. DG

_Stop pushing this, dude. WW_

At the diner, after the intervention. DG

_Never happened. WW_

You kissed me. DG

_It never happened. WW_

Fuck you. DG

 

**[03/05/16]**

_Are you fucking serious, Dick? WW_

_Asking Artemis to tag onto your batshit crazy plan? WW_

Look, Artemis is the only one who can do this. She’s the only one I trust enough, and she’s got the necessary skill set. DG

I wouldn’t have asked otherwise. DG

_You know we’re trying to move on. WW_

I only asked. Artemis said yes. DG

Don’t take your frustration out on me. DG

_Is this about what happened? WW_

Like you said, Wally. Nothing happened. DG

 

**[03/21/16]**

Hey. DG

How’re holding up? DG

_Fine. WW_

_Why? WW_

I just wanted to check in. DG

_You remember that Artemis isn’t actually dead right? WW_

Didn’t exactly slip my mind. DG

Still. DG

I get that it can’t be easy, y’know? Dealing with the aftermath, all the sympathy calls… DG

This was the only way. DG

_Sure it was. WW_

 

**[03/23/16]**

_I just saw the explosion on the news. WW_

_Are you okay? WW_

_Dick?! WW_

_I swear to God, Dick. WW_

_Answer your fucking phone. WW_

 

**[03/24/16]**

_Remember that bet we made? WW_

_If you die first, you owe me a million bucks. WW_

_You can’t let me get bragging rights for the rest of eternity, dude. WW_

_Think about your rep. WW_

_Dick, please. You’re freaking me the fuck out. WW_

_Just heard from Mal. On my way to DC. WW_

_You’ve got sooo much fucking explaining to do. WW_

 

**[03/25/16]**

_I’m sorry. WW_

Me too. DG

I never thought things would get so out of hand. DG

Don’t know what else to do. DG

_I know. WW_

_Honestly, I’m hard on you, but… WW_

_I don’t think I’d do any better. WW_

Everything sucks. DG

_Yeah. WW_

Hey, remember that time we tried putting dye in Barry’s body wash for a prank? DG

And we spent so long arguing over how to do it that Barry caught on and switched ours out instead? DG

_Yeah… we came out of the showers blue and purple. WW_

_We used to have fun. WW_

I miss that, dude. I know shit’s crazy right now, but… maybe we should hang out, y’know? DG

_Maybe not the best idea... WW_

Sure. I get it. DG

_No, you don’t. WW_

Enlighten me. DG

_I don’t want a repeat of Valentine’s day. WW_

…Oh. DG

_I’m not that guy. I can’t be that guy. WW_

**[read: 23:38 ✓]**

 

**[06/16/16]**

We’ve got The Light cornered. DG

This is the Finishing Line. We’re confronting them at their Summit. DG

You in? DG

_You know it. WW_

_And Dick? WW_

_After this is over… maybe we should talk. WW_

 

**[06/20/16]**

You owe me a million bucks. DG

 

**[06/22/16]**

Fuck. DG

I’m sorry. DG

You weren’t – DG

Fucking hell. DG

You’re supposed to be here. DG

Not even a body. DG

How can there be nothing left – DG

You asshole. DG

Fuck you. DG

I’m sorry. DG

 

**[06/30/16]**

I keep opening your contact. DG

Turns out the only one I want to talk to about my best friend getting vaporized is my best friend. DG

I don’t know why I’m still talking to you. DG

You’re gone. DG

 

**[07/04/16]**

Left the team. DG

It’s not the same. DG

 

**[07/20/16]**

Hey, Mrs. West. I know you’ve got Wally’s phone. He left it under his bed, huh? DG

Don’t know what else I expected. DG

I’m so sorry for your loss. Losing family… I get that. DG

You were always like family to me, I hope you know that. DG

Also… if you’ve read the conversation before this… sorry. DG

I miss him too. DG

 

**[07/28/16]**

_Hi Dick, sweetie. It’s Wally’s Mom. I just want you to know that I’m keeping Wally’s phone. I can’t bear to give the number up. Love you, dear. Keep in touch. MW_

 

**[09/10/16]**

You know what’s stupid? DG

I just moved into my new apartment. Bludhaven. It’s not much, but it’s nice. DG

But I was going through some boxes, and I found my old Xbox. I started it up, and went to the Save Files, and the first thing I see? DG

You’ve still got the high score on Peggle. DG

Fucking Peggle. DG

 

**[11/11/16]**

Happy Birthday, Wally. DG

 

**[12/01/16]**

I saw Artemis, today. DG

We got coffee in Gotham. I haven’t really talked to her since I left the team in July.  We weren’t avoiding each other or anything, it’s just… hard. I wanted to give her some space. DG

She’s doing good, though. Holding up. DG

Told me about the fights you guys were having before she left for Undercover, too. I had no idea. DG

I guess Valentine’s day makes a lot more sense, now. Not that shit was bad between you to, I can tell she still loves you, but… yeah. There was a lot I didn’t know. DG

I never wanted to get between you two. DG

Anyway, she moved in with Zee. Got back into the game as Tigress. DG

She’s doing really good. DG

I’m kind of jealous, but hey, what else is new. DG

 

**[12/20/16]**

It’s started snowing. DG

Six months, man. DG

**[01/01/17]**

I’m not bothering with the Happy New Year. DG

 

**[02/20/17]**

Peggle is bullshit. DG

What cheats did you use? DG

I still can’t beat your fucking high score. DG

 

**[02/21/17]**

Y’know, I’m starting to think this is just revenge for that one time I left you on Read. DG

That was funnier in my head. DG

Fuck it, it’s still funny.

 

**[03/19/17]**

Back with the Team. DG

Feels weird. DG

In a good way, though… DG

Which is why it’s bullshit that I feel so guilty about it. DG

 

**[04/07/17]**

I got my acceptance into the Police Academy. DG

This is starting to feel like a diary. DG

 

**[06/20/17]**

The weird thing is, you don’t believe in an After Life. DG

I mean, you didn’t. Because you’re dead. Can’t believe anything when you’re dead. DG

You didn’t believe there was anything after death. DG

Like, we’d argue about this for hours, but you’d never budge. Anyone who’d ever claimed to see “the other side” after near death were hallucinating, feeling a rush of chemicals on the verge of unconsciousness. DG

You were fucking infuriating, by the way. DG

But I still think you were wrong, in a weird, kinda fucked up way. DG

This is as close to an afterlife as I’m getting, with you. DG

 

**[08/21/17]**

I’m older than you ever were, now. DG

I did the math today. DG

 

**[04/13/18]**

Is it weird that I feel like I should apologize for not texting in so long? DG

I think I’m going insane. DG

 

**[06/19/18]**

Artemis and Zatanna are together. Started dating in February. They’re really good together. Zee makes her happy. DG

Your Dad started going to AA. Barry told me. DG

Jason’s alive, so – that’s something. Long story that I’m not wasting on a dead guy. Bruce has a son, his name’s Damien.  Kid’s a little fucking terror, but he’s got a good heart. Feels like I’m the only one that sees it sometimes. I’ve got a new sister, too, Cassandra. She’s sweet. Shy, and quiet, been through a lot like the rest of us, but she’s fitting in great. We watch Disney movies after sparring on Sunday nights. DG

The Team is doing fantastic. You’d be so damn proud of Bart. He compares himself to you a lot. He’s growing fast, though. I don’t know how much longer he’s got until he outgrows “Kid Flash”. You couldn’t come up with a better name, huh? DG

Everyone’s moving on.  DG

Everyone but me. DG

I can’t fucking let you go. DG

 

**[06/20/18]**

I loved you. DG

I love you. DG

 

**[06/21/18]**

I was drunk. Sorry. DG

Why the fuck am I apologizing? DG

 

**[06/22/18]**

I need to stop this. DG

Goodbye, Wally. DG

 

**[Contact: Trick Arrow]**

**[05/07/19]**

_Well, it’s 2am and I need a reality check. AC_

_Wally’s alive, right? AC_

_I haven’t completely lost my mind? AC_

Consider your reality checked. DG

Jury’s still out on your mind, though. DG

_Jackass. AC_

Thank you. DG

Have you had the chance to talk to him? DG

_A little. He was still a bit… I dunno, unsteady when I first saw him. Hell, I was too. AC_

_We sat down together yesterday, though, before he got cleared to leave the Watchtower. I filled him in. It was hard, but… we’re at peace with everything I think. I still love the guy. Just in a different way now. We’re cool. AC_

That’s good. DG

_Have you talked to him? AC_

Not yet. DG

_Why not? AC_

Just haven’t. DG

_Well, he’s staying with his folks for now, I think. The old apartment’s gone, and he needs to sort everything out with getting his ID back before he can think about anything else. You could go over and talk to him. AC_

I don’t want to overwhelm him. DG

_Text him at least, then. AC_

Does he even have a phone again yet? DG

Oh. DG

Wait. DG

Fuck. DG

_Dick? AC_

**[read: 02:38 ✓]**

 

**[Contact: Kid Impulsive]**

**[05/07/19]**

Bart? You up? DG

Listen, I need you to run over to the Wests’ place and grab Wally’s old phone. DG

Like right now. DG

This is urgent, kid. You can’t let Wally get that phone. DG

Bart?! DG

_I’m sleeping. BA_

You’re texting me back. You’re awake. DG

_Sleep texting. BA_

Bart. DG

_Sssshhhhhhhhhh. BA_

BART!!!! DG

_**[read: 02:57 ✓]** _

**[Contact: Lucky Strike]**

**[05/07/19]**

Wally, if you’ve got your phone back from your Mom, I need you to NOT read back through this convo. DG

Please. DG

_Dick. WW_

I’m begging you here, dude. Don’t read any of it. DG

I said a lot of stupid shit. DG

_Dick. WW_

Just delete the whole thing. DG

_Dick! WW_

What? DG

_I love you, too. WW_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [「TUMBLR」](https://novaviis.tumblr.com) [「TWITTER」](https://twitter.com/novaviis)


End file.
